


The Perfect Belly Rub

by zlabya



Category: The Rabbi's Cat
Genre: Cats, platonic human-cat affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlabya/pseuds/zlabya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cat knows where to get the best belly rub in North Africa</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Belly Rub

It does get cold in Algiers sometimes, and this was a chilly January morning. Also, cold weather is relative, and when you're a cat, a certain level of comfortable warmth is your birthright.

So the Rabbi's Cat, naturally, sought the warmest place in the house—Zlabya's lap. Zlabya deftly slipped the embroidery she'd been working on from under The Cat, her fingers closed over the needle so there was no chance of scratching him. Once the fabric was set aside, Zlabya began the Great Ear-Scritching, starting on the outer edge of one ear and moving around as directed by the motion of The Cat's head. 

He purred audibly, kneading and curling about until he'd arranged Zlabya's skirt into a comfortable nest. Then, nestling his spine against Zlabya's thigh, he exposed his belly in his most adorable pose, gazing up into Zlabya's eyes.

“Belly rub?” Zlabya smiled, lightly massaging his belly with her plump fingertips. Soon she moved into the deep, sensual full-hand massaging The Cat adored. His purring deepened.

_Better than a bowl of warm milk and a platter of fish heads. Better, perhaps, than even an encounter with a female on a full-moon night._

The embroidery could wait. Making dinner could wait. Zlabya was giving The Cat a belly rub.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired largely by the cat who owns me. I am his Zlabya without question. ( _The Rabbi's Cat_ is where I got my DreamWidth name from.)


End file.
